This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer resources (e.g., configuration items) hosted in distributed computing (e.g., cloud-computing) environments may be disparately located with each having its own functions, properties, and/or permissions. Such resources may include hardware resources (e.g. computing devices, switches, etc.) and software resources (e.g. database applications). These resources may be provided and provisioned by one or more different providers with different settings or values.
However, files used by the configuration items may change overtime. For example, configuration files used by the configuration items (or their related applications) may change how a configuration item behaves in one or more situations. The discovered configuration items may include numerous devices or applications with numerous configuration files attached thereto. Furthermore, configuration files may be substantially voluminous in data that uses a substantial amount of time to review. It may be difficult to determine which files have changed or where changes have occurred to configuration files.